Elena Salvatore
by MrsMaeveSalvatore-Mikaelson
Summary: She just wanted them to let her choose on her own. They were over-protective, vampires, and her older brothers. Their names were Damon and Stefan, and hers was Elena. Pairing E/Kol


**Elena Salvatore**

**One-Shot**

* * *

"Damon pleaaaaase! It's just ONE DATE!" Elena screamed to her older brother Damon. He was 'forbidding' her from going out with Kol Mikaelson. Otherwise known as the youngest Original Brother. Elena Salvatore lived with her older brothers, Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They too, were vampires. Baby vamps, meaning that they were only one hundred years if that. Elena was stuck in the body of a nineteen year old, while her brothers were stuck in the forms of twenty-three and twenty-one year old Damon being twenty-three, and Stefan twenty-one. Even though, legally she was old enough to make her own decisions, especially since, counting today, she was exactly one-hundred-twelve years old. But the only thing she asked for was to be allowed to date Kol. They, being the over-protective brothers that they are, declined her request harshly.

"No, Lena. And that's my final word on this. Agree or disagree. I DON'T CARE. He's a Mikaelson, and _Original_ at that. What is soooo important about this _Kol_ that you wish to go on a date with him?!" Damon exclaimed, waiting for her to answer. But when she didn't he said, "Well?"

"Well for one! He's got a bad-boy side to him that I LOVE. Two, he's real! And last but far from least, YOU won't let me date him, making our sneaking around ten times more fun." Elena finished breathing in unneeded air before going on, "Well, at least it used to be...I didn't like disobeying you. No it's not that, it's that you didn't approve of him. That we didn't have YOUR blessing. Didn't it ever occur to you that I never, no offense Stef, cared about what he said!" She stopped pointing a finger at Stefan, who was watching the dispute between the pair, "It was always what _YOU _thought. Don't know why, 'cause Stefan's more understanding. he said 'As Long As You're happy, little sis'. You, however, said 'He'll rip your heart out before you can blink'. Making me feel as if I wasn't GOOD enough for him. Well, let me tell you something, Mr. Sleep-With-Any-And-Every-Girl, I LOVE him, and he loves me. But no, that' not why you didn't allow us to be, you figured that since you weren't good enough for Rebekah, that you might as well degrade me as well. That was over forty years ago. 1920! Yet, you still MOPE around trying to make any girl her. But when they don't play the part right, you murder them!" Finally Elena was done with her big blow out, and turned to see Stefan going to get the doorbell, that she hadn't heard because she was chewing her oldest brother.

When Stefan returned, he wasn't alone, though. Elena was vibrating rapidly, and Stefan and Damon were shocked and confused. They's only seen this happen one other time in the hundred years that they'd lived. But that was when Sage turned into a...no that isn't possible! She's a vampire!

The person that had come back with Stefan walked over to Elena and put one of his muscular arms around the middle of her back, while the other grabbed her from the joint that connects her thighs and calves. She calmed somewhat, but not fully. The brothers were awestruck and just stared. He knew what was happening and had helped her. But that could only mean one thing...he was her true soul mate.

"Elena, love, you need to calm down. B-E-A-U-TI-FUL, remember?" Elena and Kol were obviously remembering something. Damon wanted nothing more than to kick Kol out of the boardinghouse, but since he seemed to be the only one that could stop Elena from shape shifting into a werewolf. Both Damon and Stefan loved their sister dearly but a werewolf bite was fatal to vampires. And to be honest, neither of them felt like dying a painful death caused by their younger sister. They didn't even know how it was possible, but that wasn't their biggest problem.

Elena was soothed instantly by Kol's touch and voice. She stopped vibrating, and when she turned to look at Damon and Stefan with pleading eyes.

"Okay, go. Damon will get over it. ONE date Elena, and then we'll go from there, okay?" Elena merely nodded because even though she wasn't shaking she was still furious. Damon looked angry as well, but right now Elena didn't care, she only cared that Stefan said she could go. Of course, they didn't know that this '_one date' _was going to be a MONTH date. They also didn't know that it was to Italy. But they didn't need to know all the gory details now did they?

"Okay. Bye." Elena sped up the stairs to her bedroom and packed two suitcases in five minutes top. When she came back down, Damon had her pinned against the wall instantly. She knew from the intensity of his eyes, that he knew that this date was a bit longer than most.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon finished but was pulled off of me by Kol, who looked very smug about his work. He dangled him by the neck, and swung him around effortlessly proving his point. Which was that Kol could over-power him anytime, any day. Damon choked on air that was useless to him. _Maybe that's why vampires don't care if all the trees are used on paper. It's not like they need the oxygen..._Elena mused. Then inwardly sighed at her random thoughts.

"DON'T. EVER. TOUCH. ELENA. AGAIN." Kol said eerily calm before swinging him off in the opposite direction of the door. He scooped up the suitcases and linked his arm with Elena's. They walked out, not glancing back, even if their lives depended on it.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Kol I'm scared! We just left them there! When we were supposed to be gone for ONE month, and instead we were gone for three!" I exclaimed, nervously pacing back and forth across the marble floors.

"Not true lovely. We were gone for three months, thirty days, and twenty-three hours. Don't know how many minutes and hours, though..." Kol trailed off, and I punched him in the arm, playfully.

Suddenly, there was a bang, and I heard two similar voices. _No!_

"Elena, Kol. Please we're not here to hurt you! We just want to apologize and talk..." Damon's voice rang through my ears, and I growled possessively. They're a threat to Kol, they're a threat to Kol, they're a threat to Kol. My mini voice sang in my head, successfully convincing me.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. We didn't know you loved him!" Damon said.

I scoffed, "Oh really? After the millions of times that I said 'I Love Kol'! You're lying! Why do you think I left, and then didn't come back for three, almost four, "i looked at Kol, "months? Huh? Well let me tell you something, even though I've said it so many times, I LOVE KOL! Can you register that?"

"Yes." Damon and Stefan said at the same time, like it was rehearsed.

"Wel-, wait what did you say?"

"Yes." They repeated.

"Okay. Then. This is awkward..." Kol jumped in.

Wow. Never thought that this would happen this way. Never thought that my brothers would find me. And I never thought that I would be hugging them right now, forgiving them, and then hopping on a airplane. My head lying on Kol's shoulder, and Damon sitting to my right. Kol was gazing out the window. But every now and then he'd sneak a peek when he thought I wasn't looking. Right now. in this moment, I'm happy. With my soul mate on one side of me, my big brother on my right, and my other big brother in the bathroom. _This_ is paradise.

* * *

**A/N: So, this doesn't go for the news update on my profile. If you've even seen it. But this was already mostly finished when I updated that. Kol and Elena are one of my favorite never-going-to-happen couples. Hope you liked it. Review?**


End file.
